Comet
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Whenever there's a comet, you're supposed to make a wish. That's what Akutagawa Jirou did when he and Marui Bunta went to the local comet festival. Who knew he had such a dirty mind? Sweet Pair. ONESHOT


**AN: Another Prince of Tennis fanfic. It's Sweet Pair (I love them to death). I started this a long time ago and never really got around to completing it. I found it saved in my hard drive and made a mission to finish it, but I was really busy this weekend so it's kind of rushed. You can kinda see that the end is a little crappier than the beginning. Anyway, here it is. Read and review, please.**

**Oh yeah. Rated T for sexual references. **

**COMET**

You wouldn't know this, but Marui Bunta had a major weakness. He was a total sucker for brown eyes. That's why when Akutagawa Jirou used his in a very convincing puppy dog face to invite the Rikkaidai tensai to a local festival, Marui just couldn't say no. And why should he? He didn't hate the guy. Hell, he barely knew him, but if Jirou is paying for it, it would be such a waste to turn down an opportunity for free food. Now this festival was thrown in honor of Comet Hyakutake, discovered by Yuji Hyakutake just three months previous. Apparently it was a big deal, and everyone gathered in the cool weather of March to see it. Marui and Jirou arrived promptly an hour before the comet was supposed to make its appearance. After the two bought their tickets paid for by Jirou, Marui immediately headed to the food stand and proceeded to pile his plate with fattening goods. It was free after all. As soon as they finished their food, they settled against the trunk of a nearby tree and awaited the debut of the comet. The sky had darkened by then, and Jirou now lay fast asleep in Marui's lap, drooling slightly on his jeans.

"Marui-kun," Jirou mumbled, shifting his position as he did so. Marui elicited a small chuckle as he ran a hand through the golden locks. He couldn't help it. It just happened involuntarily. Once, his hands twitched, itching to stroke the tan smoothness of the boy's cheek. As much as he was tempted, however, he restrained himself. This was, after all, the first time they've even been out together, and they were only friends, if you could even say that. Such a gesture would be too much this early on in their relationship. Instead, Marui eased this temptation with the stress-relieving pop of his bubblegum. It wasn't loud enough to wake his sleeping friend, but it did earn some disconcerting looks from some of the on-lookers around him. He checked his watch.

"Akutagawa-kun, wake up."

He gave the golden-haired boy a nudge. No response. He did it again, only harder, to which Jirou muttered something incoherent in return.

"Akutagawa-kun, the comet's coming."

With this, Jirou's eyes fluttered open, gazing up into Marui's smiling face. "The comet's coming?"

Marui nodded, blowing another bubble in the process.

"Segoi! The comet's almost here. I can't wait. I'm so excited!"

Jirou had drawn himself to full height, receiving wide eyes from Marui. The transition from Jirou's narcoleptic state to that of excitement was rather scary. In only a matter of seconds did Marui find himself hoisted up by Jirou tugging on his arms. At that moment, a collective gasp of admiration was heard amongst the crowd, and out of the corner of his eyes, Marui saw the light of the comet just passing into their peripheral vision.

"There it is, Marui-kun! I can see it!"

Jirou elbowed the tensai as the comet soared through the sky, slowly but surely. It was magnificent. The two boys merely watched in awe.

"Did you make your wish yet?"

"Huh?" Marui arched an eyebrow at the question. Another pop was heard as he blew yet another bubble with his gum.

"Whenever there's a comet, you're supposed to make a wish."

"Really? Well have you made yours?"

"Yep," Jirou said proudly.

Marui looked at the boy with curiosity. "And what was it?"

"I wished I was a piece of bubblegum."

"What? Why would you wish for something like that?"

Jirou rolled his eyes playfully as if the answer to the question was completely obvious.

"Well duh, so Marui-kun can blow me!"

It took a few minutes of Marui gawking at the seemingly innocent Jirou before he could fully comprehend the wish in its entirety. It was then that he found himself pinning Jirou to the tree trunk, pressing his lips onto his in a relatively sloppy kiss. Now it was Jirou's turn to gawk as the corner of Marui's mouth twisted into a smirk. He grabbed the boy's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"My house. We're making your wish come true."

**Tee hee. Both are so devious. Okay, so I totally have a question. Who would be the seme in the Sweet Pair? Apparently, it's supposed to be Jirou, but I think it should be Marui. He's a tensai after all, and Jirou totally fanboys over him. Does that not scream uke? I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird. **


End file.
